Two Before Subject X
by Minoudixenpierre
Summary: When the mysterious Subject X escapes a medical/science lab, Torchwood and UNIT race to destroy it. However, when the Doctor and SarahJane find out, it's a race against time to save it. But what exactly is Subject X? Is it really as dangerous as believe?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Woo!I think this could possibly be my easiest to write, as I actually know what's going to happen throughout :) Another spin (or alternative) to Santouri Bad Wolf, and this one's got a few more loved characters in! Yay, Sarah Jane, Torchwood, and the UNIT gang, plus the usual!

Rating may increase (e.g. there might be some strong violence), but I'll warn you of that.

So, enjoy!! And by the way, the medical section in this? I actually researched it, so it's accurate :D

DISCLAIMER: I have to say it again?! Okay, I DON'T own Doctor Who...

* * *

"Subject X, Day Eight. March the 29th, 7:35am. Subject X appears to be conscious, demonstrating extreme force and physical strength on it's environment. Subject X has recovered from all effects of Rohypnol. The Data Report One concerning Subject X of previous week and experimentation is as follows:

DATA REPORT ONE: SUBJECT X

VITALS

NAME: Unknown.

SPECIES: Unknown.

POB: Unknown.

AGE: Unknown.

GENDER: Female.

HEIGHT: 1.75(m)

CLASS: Lethal.

ENDURANCE

Substance: Rohypnol.

Class: Benzodiazepines.

Use: Anaesthetic, tranquillizer, sedative, muscle relaxant.

0.75g - 1.75g -- 'Light' in medical terms. No visible effects. Health monitored. No effect.

1.75g - 2.75g -- 'Standard' in medical terms. No visible effects. Health monitored. No effect.

2.75g - 4.00g -- 'Strong' in medical terms. No visible effects. Health monitored. No effect.

5.00g+ -- 'Heavy' in medical terms. No visible effects. Health monitored. Increase of

heart rate.

6.25g+ -- 'Overdose' in medical terms. Slight impairment of language. Health

monitored. Increase of heart rate.

8.75g+ -- 'Coma' in medical terms. Impairment of language and judgement. Health

monitored. Increase of heart rate, blood pressure and brain activity.

10.00g+ -- 'Death' in medical terms. Impairment of language, judgement and balance.

Health monitored. Increase of heart rate, blood pressure and brain activity.

Loss of consciousness.

ADDITIONAL COMMENT(S): Subject X remains inconclusive. File research produces no information on regards of Subject X. Subject X possesses speech, however attempts to communicate with Subject X remain futile.

END OF DATA REPORT ONE: SUBJECT X

Subject X is exhibiting extreme force once more. Environment is unable to sustain damage inflicted by Subject X. Security breached. All units to Sector Two, cell four. Protocol Delta-Six. Restraining of Subject X. Repeat, Protocol Delta-Six. One fatality under Subject X. All units, security breached, security breached.

Units to perimeter. Repeat, all units to perimeter. Subject X is headed for the perimeter. Blockade all possible escape routes.

Security breach. Subject X beyond perimeter. Tracer breach. Tracer X-Alpha-Nine void."


	2. Chapter 2

The science-medic men are coming after me. I can't believe this, can't believe any of it at all. They told me I'd be safe here, told me that I'd fit in.

They never said that I'd need a kit to fit in. Sure, I look the part, but these humans, they do it so effortlessly! They don't question like I do, they just flick their cards which have pictures of them on it and continue with life.

But that in itself is so strange, isn't it? Because you take a photo as a memory of happiness, all smiles and hugs, laughter and love, family and friends. Whereas these are pictures of straight faces, expressionless, far too much like those metal men that I learnt about at school.

I don't know how the science-medic men found me, but I know these men won't give up trying to find me now. These men, who grasped hold of me whilst I walked down the promenade, sipping a drink emblazoned with the words 'Coca Cola' (see what I mean? This place is so strange, even the drinks all have fancy names! And even the two same drinks can have different names…), force a soaked cloth to my mouth…

Then everything went blank.

When I woke up, I was angry. So, so angry, all I could think of was revenge.

But how exactly do you get revenge in an empty, white-washed room? Every wall, white, tiled floor, white, cold, like ice, the linen on the bed, white. Not even a dirty white, or off-white, or white tinged with age of grey, it's pure, clinical, white. It's so white it would give even a Polar Bear a headache.

I don't like clinical white. It reminds me too much of The Before.

However, I do like:

A) Big red phone booths. The ones with the glass and hatched doors? I named one Tee. And I love Tee. Tee's amazing.

B) Cats, Tigers, Lions, Leopards etc. They're furry and cute, but can be dangerous too.

C) Banoffee cake. It's banana and toffee cake (mainly banana!) with plenty of cream. Yum.

Those are just three things I like. I mentioned three because I also like the number three. I don't know why. I just do.

I can't quite remember my name. I can a bit, but when I think of my name or say it, it reminds me of home. Talking about home is scary. It makes me see things in my head, and it makes me see these awful monsters that make me cry.

Home and The Before are both nearly the same thing, but not quite. After all, The Before is how I knew home. Home was beautiful and shiny.

But there is no home anymore. I can't find Tee. The science-medic men are out to get me and I don't like them. The science-medic men put things in my drink and I either dehydrate or get drugged.

I'm Subject X and I'm scared.

I'm Subject X and I don't know what to do anymore.

I am Subject X, and only now is this my life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jenny, you got the data report for the Weevil incident?" Leo called across the Hub, clambering up the ladder from the weapons archive.

"Sure! Which one d'you want?" The young blonde replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as it escaped the messy bun.

"Saturday one, if you don't mind, that is." The 18 year-old replied, mussing his jet black hair once again with hair gel.

"Wow, Leo, you going for a world record today?" Jenny asked, laughing as the adolescent continued to style his hair.

"Don't know what you're on about." Leo retorted, before running his hand one last time through his hair, shaking his head, and proceeding forwards to collect the folder on the Saturday incident.

"Sure you don't. How many times do you need to do your hair in a day?" The blonde giggled, before adding on "Honestly, you'd think you were related to my dad!"

Leo smiled, before winking at her and swooping an arm out to catch the folder as it was tossed in his direction.

"Yeah, just don't let my dads hear you say that!" He laughed, setting himself down onto a plush leather chair. Tilting his head in thought, his lips curved upwards into a cheeky grin.

"Although, I'm pretty sure one of my dads wouldn't mind… No, he wouldn't mind at all…"

"Eeew, Leo, stop it!" Jenny shrieked, screwing up a false calculation and throwing it expertly at Leo's head, "That's my boss, my friend, my dad and my dad's best friend you're talking about!"

Ducking his head, Leo simply grinned.

"You can which dad I take after for my mind then, huh?"

The chair tipped forward suddenly, and Leo screeched like nails down a chalkboard, as he clung tightly to the leather.

"Haha, guess you're talking about me then!" The sudden face of Captain Jack Harkness hung over in front of his son, a smile as wide as the Cheshire cat's across his face.

"Wow, how'd you guess dad?" Leo said in mock surprise, and Jack swatted him affectionately across the head, only to be rewarded with a prod of annoyance.

"Watch the hair!"

"Would you like some coffee, sir?" Ianto interrupted, before his son and boyfriend could begin to get into their usual rough games.

"Ianto, you have impeccable timing!" Jack sing-songed happily, kissing him on the lips, Leo making a sick gesture with his fingers to his mouth.

"Cut it off, dads!"

Jenny simply dipped behind the lovebirds, grabbing two muffins from the basket Ianto had brought and tossing one to Leo.

"Mmmm, nice!" Leo mumbled through a mouthful of cake, grinning happily. "However, did you know cake is a LIE?!"

"WHAT?!" Jenny yelled back in shock, crumbs spraying out from her mouth.

"It's an absolute lie. True, true. Anyway, it's a good one!" Cramming the rest of the sugary bread into his mouth, Leo dived for the basket, seizing two more muffins before Jack wrestled the wicker basket back.

"Hey! Save some for Gwen, she'll be in this afternoon, you know."

"But I want the caaaakkkeeee!" Leo wailed, before clutching the two muffins protectively to his chest in defiance.

Watching the ongoing war of the cakes, Jenny took the opportunity to stuff the remaining three quarters of the muffin into her mouth, just as her mobile began to dance wildly in her pocket.

"Worrmomaaaa!" She yelled through a mouthful of cake, and Leo smirked. Watching as his father the Captain raised an eyebrow, Leo quickly translated.

"She said 'One moment'."

"Ah."

Gulping down the remaining muffin loudly and answering the phone, she responded.

"Hello, this is Jenny! How I may I be of help?"

"Jenny? This number is listed as Torchwood - according to the records, there is no agent Jennifer…" A woman's voice trailed off, before gasping down the phone.

"Jenny? As in, the Doctor's daughter Jenny?"

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Jenny replied quickly, if slightly rudely.

"Oh Jenny, you're alive! But you better speak to your father, he has no idea about this, unless he's there with you?"

"Erm, no, dad isn't here right now… And yeah, he doesn't know… Hang on a moment… You sound familiar… This isn't Martha Jones, by any chance?" Jenny squeezed her eyes closed at the guess, before sighing with relief as the woman confirmed the name.

"Good. I hate getting people's names wrong, it's so embarrassing!"

"Aannyyywwwaaaayyy, I was phoning about a new case just come in? Futurotech contacted us earlier today, an experiment of theirs has well… Well, it's escaped."

"Hang on, escaping experiments? Isn't that just a bit Frankenstein?"

"Hey, don't laugh! Anyway I'm sending through the files and image that they have."

"And UNIT have asked us because?" Jack interrupted suddenly, and Martha sighed.

"Don't let it get to your heads, but in this case, you're probably the best for the case. They reckon it's hostile and dangerous."

"And it's on the loose?!" He cried incredulously, and she let out a sigh of impatience.

"Yes. It's not of Earth origin, that's what we know. If you see the Doctor, ask him?"

"Sure, Nightingale. But why would the Doctor help?"

Martha laughed. "Who said the Doctor would? But The TARDIS will, and she can track inhuman life forms!"

A rattling sound could be heard in the background, before the phone clicked.

"I've got to go, so get on the case!" Martha said suddenly, giving a hurried farewell.

As the phone clicked dead as Martha hung up, Jack turned to his Torchwood gang.

"Anyone up for a spot of dangerous hide and seek?"


	4. Chapter 4

The phone which Martha had left in the hands of the Doctor bursted noisily into life, causing a displeased Time Lord to groan as he pulled himself out from underneath the console of his beloved TARDIS. With all the running round he'd done lately, he'd found that the poor girl was in great need of repair, and a little bit of attention.

In reply to the Doctor's annoyance, the TARDIS hummed gently, both to lighten his mood and also in happiness – she didn't mind going a little longer without repair, especially when she liked the person who was calling the Doctor a lot.

The Doctor, groaning yet again – this time, being that he'd seen the caller ID – picked up reluctantly, muttering "Harkness."

"Hey, what's up, Doc? Doing anything really important?" The Captain sounded annoyingly cheerful, which only put the Doctor in a much fouler mood. A happy Jack meant a flirty Jack. A flirty Jack meant bad things happening, such as Ianto glaring at the Doctor in what seemed to be hate. Plus, not to mention last time, Ianto had 'accidentally' spilt coffee all over him. And he didn't even like coffee!

"First of all, I'm the Doctor, not Doc. And secondly, yes, I am doing something important."

"Such as?"

The speed of Jack's reply only caused the Doctor to sigh, and pat the console gently with affection and a silent apology. From travelling with Jack, and spending a little time helping out with Torchwood, he knew that a quick reply, especially when the first question had been _'doing anything important?' _usually meant that there was trouble at Torchwood – trouble that Jack specifically needed the Doctor for.

And reluctantly, setting the controls, he replied with the words he knew the Captain had been waiting to hear.

"I'm on my way."

Piles of neatly stacked paperwork wavered for a second, before whirling into the air and scattering the Hub like some kind of important confetti. Gwen simply stared at the mess, before declaring that she'd given up, and was going to get a coffee. Leo, on the other hand, was livid.

"No way! I am not, ever, clearing this place up again! Because when I do, oh, look what happens? Captain Freaking Jack has to go and call someone to mess the place up again!" he turned, his ice blue eyes wide with frustration fixing on Jenny. "You know, if this place wasn't in the sewers, we'd still have all sorts of life living here. And I'm not talking about the aliens."

"Oh button it, Leo. You might be my son, but you're still an employee." Jack sighed, before glancing at Jenny.

"Why is everyone staring at me today?" She cried in annoyance, before gasping suddenly. "Oh no, it's not my hair, is it? I mean, was experimenting with the messy bun, but that's it, isn't it? It looks a complete and utter mess, and I wa-"

Jack merely rolled his eyes, before smirking slightly. "Actually, your hair is fine. But I'm not so sure your father will be when he finds out you're actually alive."

Leo whistled at the statement. "Harsh, Captain."

Jenny just turned, and explained. "I died, and dad was there, okay? And when I, well, came back, he wasn't there, so he thinks I'm dead. So, Leo, if you fancy being a bird, go sit in a tree."

"Am… Am I interrupting something here, Jack?" Another voice joined in, but this one wavered slightly, and Jack knew immediately who it was. Turning on the spot, his suspicions were confirmed as he saw a very pale Doctor staring at Jenny, as if he'd seen…

Well, seen a ghost.

"Ah, I guess I better explain…"


End file.
